The White Comet Of Ansel
by Accelorate
Summary: Jaune left the wheel a year ago, when he joined Beacon. But when the Grim Reaper sinks it's sycthe onto his brother's back, Jaune steps up and decides to tie loose ends, once and for all


**A/N crack treated seriously? I dunno**

* * *

It was 3:00 am. The roar of a rotary engine echoed across the mountain. The squeal of tires soon followed, leaving smoke in the air. The engine revved up again, the car driving down a long straight. This was how nights usually go at Mt. Hakone.

Mt. Hakone was located in the outskirts of the Vale kingdom. A city was located at the foot of the mountain, with a road that connected it to the Vale capital. The mountain was home to the street racing steam Spiral, headed by racer Ryuji Ikeda, a man of Mistralian decent. His parents moved to Vale when he was small, and thus, he has barely seen Mistral itself, even though he was born there.

Tonight, however, none of the members of team Spiral raced down the hill. They had agreed to give the mountain away for practice to another team that was challenging them, such is the custom in the street racing world. The car driving down was a yellow RX-7 FD with a carbon hood and yellow paint, driven by one of the double aces of Project D, Keisuke Arc. His fellow ace, Takumi Fujiwara, had gone home earlier that night, seeing as his home was farther away.

As he approached a sharp turn, Keisuke downshifted, kicked the clutch and turned the wheel. His car initiated a drift, and he exited out of it flawlessly. It was then that he noticed a flash of light in his rear view mirror. Keisuke grunted, and went through another corner.

By the time he exited the corner, the car had already caught up with him. It was a black R32 GTR. It caught up with him soon, and stayed behind him.

_'Another Secret Weapon?!' _He thought. _'No, Ryuji's not the kind of person that's like that. He would've told us beforehand if he had a 32 in his team. I've got no business with him. I'll just let him pass.' _Keisuke turned on his indicator, signalling the other person to pass.

Another corner came up, and Keisuke braked early and drifted in the outside._ 'There's your chance. Take it.'_

The driver didn't pass him. _'Fine then! If it's a race you want, then it's a race you'll get!' The blond thought angrily._ Flooring the gas, he could feel the car lurching forward. The boost in his FD spooled, it's double turbo giving him max acceleration. He kicked the clutch and switched the gears, coming out of the corner at 100 km/h.

Flames spewed from the FD's exhaust. Keisuke glanced at his rearview mirror. _'The 32's Gone?!' _Keisuke looked around wildly. He could hear the sound of the RB26DETT, and the GTR's aura hasn't disappeared one bit.

Realization struck him. _'Fujiwara's Blind Attack?!'_. He had no room to act upon it, however, as a hairpin turn was fast approaching. With a grunt, he did the motions all over again, and initiated a drift.

The driver of the R32 smiled. _'Goodbye, Keisuke Arc'_.

The 32 hit the rear end of the FD, sending the car flying out of control. _'Shit! He bumped me!'. _Keisuke pulled hard on the handbrake, trying to get the car to stop. The GTR flew past the spinning FD, turning on his lights as he did. Keisuke went through the guardrail, and the FD slammed into the tree headfirst. Keisuke's head smacked against the wheel, and blood poured down his forehead.

With a grunt, he repositioned himself. He tried to reach for his phone, but discovered that his arm was broken. _'No...' _he thought _'Someone...anyone...please...help me...' _Moments later, the younger of the Rotary Brothers passed out.

* * *

Fumihiro called Matsumoto from the top of the mountain. "Matsumoto. Has Keisuke reached the bottom yet?" "No, he hasn't. It's been 5 minutes. What's holding him up so long?" "It can't be anything good. Kenta. Can you check up on him?" The boy nodded. "Sure." He entered his S14, and accelerated down the mountain. Just then, Fumihiro remembered something. " Wait, has that black R32 passed you?" "Yeah, he has."

* * *

Kenta stopped by the guardrail. _'No...' _"Mr. Keisuke!" he ran towards the FD. It's entire front was bent inwards. Even from a glance, it seemed irreparable. The young boy managed to pull his mentor out of the car, and laid him on the road.

Keisuke was passed out, that was for sure. His right arm was sprained, and left suffered some minor cuts and bruises. His forehead was leaking blood. Kenta hurriedly called Matsumoto.

"Mr. Matsumoto, its Kenta! Keisuke's crashed and he needs an ambulance badly!" He can hear Matsumoto curse loudly over the phone.

The youngest of the RedSuns glanced back down on his mentor. _'Don't worry, Mr. Keisuke. We'll get you through this. We all will.'_

* * *

_RaceNetwork – Keisuke Arc crashes, FD totaled. Who caused it?_

_-Comments-_

_NakazatoKid – Can't believe someone like Keisuke can crash this bad. This has to be caused by a bump like @Shingo6's (100 likes, 40 replies)_

_Shingo6 – shut your trap nakazato (60 likes, 5 replies)_

_SuperTurboLevin – hope my bro will be alright #hakonefdcrash #racersolidarity (90 likes, 27 replies)_

_Racer85 – keisuke's in such a bad shape! And that fd! (20 likes, 3 replies)_

_S13speedstar – Man, that's really bad. Does this mean Jaune will come out of retirement? (200 likes, 74 replies)_

* * *

**A/N this story probably won't be a long one**


End file.
